Large capacity storage devices are currently deployed for use with both computing devices and audio/visual (AV) applications and devices. Devices such as Digital Video Recorders (DVRs) and Personal Video Recorders (PVRs) are examples of such AV applications. Conventionally, however, data storage devices store data in the same manner, irrespective of the type of data.